Goof Troop
Goof Troop is a SNES game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps. Playthrough Arin and Jon play the game co-op, as Goofy and Max, respectively. Recurring discussions The Game Grumps have many "role-playing" moments, where they speak as the character they are playing, often make father-son jokes between them. The discussion of the game being similar to Zelda games, such as A Link to the Past and Four Swords, is also recurringly brought up. This is due to the game's similarities, such as it's top down gameplay and puzzle solving areas. Episodes #Bloopy Shit #Usurping?! #A Perplexing Puzzle #Sassy Scimitars #Tongue in cheek #You like the Zelda #Identity Crisis #Legit Grumpy #Pirate Panic #Jon is Helping #The Treasure Room #THE FINALE Game information Goof Troop is an action-adventure video game, developed and released by Capcom on July 11th 1993 in North America, November 25th 1993 in Europe and on July 22nd 1994 in Japan for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System/Super Famicom and based on the television series of the same name. The game can be played in multiplayer mode, wherein one player controls Goofy and the other Max. The game contains five stages with a boss at the end of each. A cutscene is displayed before the game begins and after every level. The game was designed by Shinji Mikami, who later created the Resident Evil series for Capcom. When Nintendo Power had reviewed the game in Issue 51 of the magazine released on August 1st 1993, the game received a score of 3.525 out of 5. Criticizing the low difficulty of the game but said " the game is still great fun". Playing as Goofy or Max, the player(s) works through five areas on Spoonerville Island: on the beach, in a village under siege, a haunted castle, an underground cavern, and finally the pirate's ship where Pete and PJ are held captive. Goofy moves slower than Max but can deal more damage to enemies. The goal of each level is to solve various puzzles in order to reach the end of the stage and defeat the boss. Although Goofy and Max cannot fight directly, they can use various methods to defeat enemies such as throwing objects such as barrels or bombs at them, kicking blocks into them, knocking them off the stage or luring them into the path of enemy attacks. Throughout the game, players can find various collectible items that can aid them. Collecting pieces of fruit can protect Max or Goofy from a single hit, with extra lives earned if the player can collect a certain amount of fruit without getting hit. Collecting red diamonds earns an extra life while blue diamonds earn a continue. In multiplayer, if one player loses all of their lives, they can respawn with two more lives if the player can move to another screen. However, if both players lose all their lives on the same screen, the game is over, although if they have any continues, they can continue from the same screen. Otherwise, they will have to resume from the beginning of the stage using a password. In order to progress through the game, players must collect various items to use. Each player can only hold one item at a time (two in single player). The grappling hook is used to cross large gaps between hooks, though can also be used to knock back enemies and collect items from long distances. The bell is used to lure the attention of enemies in order to set off puzzles or set them up for an ambush by the other player. Other items include candles to light up dark areas, shovels to dig up soft dirt for items, boards to cover gaps in bridges and keys to unlock certain gates and doors. Certain doors will only be opened under certain conditions, such as sliding blocks into places or defeating all the enemies on screen. Trivia * Arin stated at Shadocon that Goof Troop is his favorite Game Grumps series. * This series is Barry's favorite, "especially since he had nothing to do with it". Category:SNES Games * Category:Capcom Games Category:Disney Games Category:Action-adventure Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Completed Games